


A Bridge Not For Burning

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Third Person, PTSD, Pyromania, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-22
Updated: 2005-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Bridge Not For Burning

Dusk was falling. Tilda was eyeing the unlit candle. Magda had hidden the matches, but wasn't surprised when Tilda produced a box anyway, and struck a flame. She lit the candle, and watched.

Wordlessly, Magda went to her bag and dug out a small object. She took Tilda's hand, touched her face and put it in her hand. It was a brass button from a soldier's uniform.

Slowly, Tilda's expression unfroze, and she squeezed her hand shut. She looked away from the flame, and even smiled a little.

It's a good thing to have more than one set of memories.


End file.
